gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Relic 2: Kraken's Edge
Benjamin, Jack, John, Cortez, and Lawrence get out of the stowaway boxes. '' LeClerc Sharpe: hmmm Benjamin Macmorgan: Lawrence! Where are we? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Singapore! John Breasly: im heading towards the Tavern. I need a little drink! Jack Pistol: Same Benjamin Macmorgan: ( sigh ) Same Lawrence Daggerpaine: No you idiots, were at Singapore! Benjamin Macmorgan: I'll grab the map ''The ship docks, and the group walks to the nearest tavern Bartender: Aye mates, The Paradox be a threat to me. Owe them money I do, Benjamin Macmorgan: Whats The Paradox? The crowd gasps Bartender: The Paradox is a group of no good Spanish pirates that steal, rob, cheat ya, and anything else that you'd consider a sin! They be the baddest bad baddie gang in the whole world. The God Hermit walks out of a door, the people make way for him and act scared God Hermit: Aye.. they also be trying to find the Ancient Relic of Cortez. Crowd: Cortez? LeClerc Sharpe: Me? God Hermit: No you bilge rat, the Ancient Relic. The expensive one. Benjamin Macmorgan: Who are you? A man walks out of another door Capt. Skull X: He be the God Hermit thunder John Breasly: The God Hermit? thunder Capt Skull X: Aye.. God Hermit: Kiss my ring, Everyone takes turns kissing the God Hermits ring Jack Pistol: Why are you so important? Capt Skull X: The God Hermit used to be one of the most notorious pirates to ever sail the seas, after The Paradox sank his ship and took his crew he came to Singapore and leads the towns "family" Benjamin Macmorgan: And who are you? Capt Skull X: Me? I be Captain Skull! A English Privateer doing what ever it takes to make some gold! Benjamin Macmorgan: Well.. we be looking for the Ancient Relic of Cortez, we been to the Amazon and it wasn't in the Temple of Cortez. Someone must have taken it. God Hermit: Count me in! Capt Skull X: Aye! Count me in! The Spanish must have taken it.. John Breasly: Great! Were getting a good crew here! Benjamin Macmorgan: Aye... Lawrence are we all supplied up? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Yes all ready to go The group walk up to their old ship which is barely in ruins Benjamin Macmorgan: Lawrence! You lied! We need a bigger better ship Benjamin notices a large Advanced Supreme Ship of the Line '' Benjamin Macmorgan: Lets take that one! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Aye.. we'll need to sneak on, take down the crew though. John Breasly: I have my gun ready Jack Pistol: Sword ready! God Hermit: Monkey, get me my gun ''monkey jumps off of the god hermits arm and gives him his gun God Hermit: Good boy. Capt Skull X: I have my daggers ready The crew sneak onto the ship and fight the crew Benjamin Macmorgan: We got it! Enemy Captain: No you dont.. The enemy captian pulls a gun at Benjamin God Hermit: Go boy! God Hermit's monkey attacks the enemy captain '' Enemy Captain: No!! ''The Enemy crew completely dead, survivors thrown off the ship. The British Navy quickly prepares to board the ship Lawrence Daggerpaine: Those navy rats are coming! Everyone we need to leave quickly! cannon balls hit the ship, the navy prepares shooting at it Benjamin Macmorgan: Full sail ahead! John Breasly: C'mon everyone! Get to the canons! Other Crew Members: Aye! The crew opens fire against the Navy '' Lawrence Daggerpaine: Hold them off for another 5 minutes! ''Canons firing everywhere, gun fire, smoke, the navel ships were sunk, Fort Augustus was destroyed. '' Benjamin Macmorgan: We did! Jack Pistol: Time to drink! Benjamn Macmorgan: Aye! ''Benjamin Macmorgan opens the map Benjamin Macmorgan: We are here... at Singapore. We need to find out who has the Relic. John Breasly: We should head to Spain, we'll find lots of Paradox Members on the way, which means we might be able to find the relic. Problem is, Spain is on the other side of the world. We'll be going through hell on our way! Smugglers, Navy, privateers. We'll need a bigger crew Jack Pistol: Aye Scene 2: The Rumrunners The ship starts to set sail Benjamin Macmorgan: What should we call this ship? John Breasly: The Anvil Benjamin Macmorgan: Hmm.. good name. Capt.Skull X: We need a bigger crew.. I say we stop by Arabia. We could get some good Corsairs there. Benjamin Macmorgan: Aye. a few years have passed, facial hair grown, nothing much changed. All sick of the sea Lawrence Daggerpaine: LAND!! Jack Pistol: Yay! Benjamin Macmorgan: Lets dock then! The ship docks at port. The group is in the middle of a bustling dock Arabian Merchant: Bidding at 3 goats for 3 cows! Arabian Bidder: 4 goats! Arabian Merchant, 4 goats going once, going twice, SOLD Navy Soldier: Hey you! Get back here! The navy soldier runs into the distance Benjamin Macmorgan: We need crew members! We will find the Ancient Relic of Cortez and share the money! Gypsy: Relic of Cortez aye? Let me see your map.. Benjamin shows her the map Gypsy: This map is false, many years ago members of The Paradox Gang took the real map from the Imperial Academy of Arts, they have the Relic of Cortez somewhere. Most likely not in a musuem, their Gang Leader most likely has it. But.. they might not have it, Smugglers all around the globe have been trying to find it. Its like finding a needle in a hay stack now. If you want a version of the REAL map then give me 50,000 gold coins. Jack Pistol gives the gypsy a goat Gypsy: Hmm.. close enough. The Gypsy hands the real map to Benjamin Benjamin Macmorgan: Thank you, matey. Keira Kinover: Mind if I help out? John Breasly: Who might this fine creature be?? Keira Kinover: Oh get off me you chicken. Jack Pistol: A girl with a attitude Benjamin Macmorgan: Can you shoot a gun? Keira Kinover: I can do everything you can cant do. Jack Pistol: Then thats everything! John Breasly: ME GO KRAZZYYY FOR THE CHEESE!! Benjamin Macmorgan: Are you okay? Jack Pistol: Where's N.R? Benjamin Macmorgan: In your head Lawrence Daggerpaine: Ouch! Whats that? A cocunut falls on the head of Lawrence Lawrence Daggerpaine: A cocunt? ''Their love was true, would Lawrence and the coconut live happily ever after in Coconut town? '' Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Plays